


New Year's Eve, 2010 (Drabble Dimanche Redux Challenge - 2010)

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [22]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vc_media has been running a Drabble Dimanche Redux for the month of December--I did this Drabble Trail for New Year's Eve using some of the prompts. The Redux brought out a lot of great talent and there are now 8 pages of drabbles and comments (we are up to 1182 comment tonight!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve, 2010 (Drabble Dimanche Redux Challenge - 2010)

**73\. Commemoration**

Louis gazed at the inscription on the veined marble; the dates looked antique, even in this old cemetery. The tomb was a commemoration, but of what? His mortal life? His bones were not mingled with those below the rectangular spaces where bodies lay for the customary year and a day.  
   
"This is a dangerous place after dark. Haven't you read the guidebooks?"  
   
Louis turned, smiling. "I'm hardly a tourist."  
   
"Someone you knew"' Lestat asked lightly.  
   
"You must remember him. Dreary sort."  
   
"Ah yes, Striking looks, very argumentative."

"With provocation, yes."

“Can I provoke you into coming home?"

Louis only smiled.

 

**113\. Worn**

It was a short walk from the old St. Louis cemetery to raucous Bourbon Street.  
   
"I thought we were going home."  
   
"Detour!" Lestat said.  
   
Louis came along with only a small semblance of reluctance, though he really could not fathom Lestat's continued attraction to the tawdry strip with its manufactured aura of lurid sin.

Perhaps it was the comfort of the familiar; the same worn brick buildings, the same uneven, cracked banquette underfoot.  
   
Lestat took a considerable amount of pleasure in causing the crowd to part before them and glancing at his expressive face, Louis was glad of the detour.

**74\. Gold**

Bourbon St. was behind us; we'd crashed a party at the Monteleone.

Whatever had driven Louis to look at his own tombstone tonight of all nights has in no way dampened his spirits; I see him now at the center of a crowd of admirers, eyes half-closed as he moves among them. Someone had planted a glittery gold Happy New Year tiara on his head and every now and again he inclines his head to accept strands of beads.

I dipped my head, daring a sip from my statuesque dance partner and met his eyes, widened now as he watched.

**52\. Smell**

There are times when I think I understand Lestat's need to be among mortals; the press of so many warm, fragrant bodies is heady and intoxicating.

I love watching him among them; there now, he has a dark-haired beauty in his arms and he dares to sip from her, looking at me over the cloud of her hair as though to invite me to do the same. The smell of her blood is carried to me on a current of air. He's adept at this and all she feels is desire.

A flash of fang and my knees are weak.

**10\. Champagne**

Our party of mortals surround the champagne fountain like colorful butterflies; after frequent tiny sips from many of them both Louis and myself are more than a little intoxicated ourselves with blood and with our particular dance of seduction.

Louis has a winsome little brunette on his lap, held rapt by his lazy smile or perhaps with hardness she no doubt feels against her thigh, giving her a tingle more potent than champagne, oh yes. She would look so much better with him feasting at her throat, blood on his lips... and am I jealous? Damn right I am.

**32\. Role**

Louis has taken control of the game, keeping himself just out of my reach for much of the evening. He has assumed the role of the inebriated and wanton young man, playing it fast and loose with men and women alike and he has several of them already desperately wondering how they might win him, a prize for the New Year.

From behind me,his voice at my ear. “Ten minutes to midnight, mysterious stranger. Have you room on your dance card?” He slides his hands onto my hips, pressing tight against me, lips on my nape.

Breathless, I nod.

**15\. Strike**

He turns in my arms when we hear the clock strike midnight. Amid the cries welcoming the New Year and the band playing a bluesy version of Auld Lang Syne he takes my face in his two hands and kisses me, mouth rough and sweet at the same time. I'm vibrating with need for his blood, his body but we keep to this kiss, this moment.

“Happy New Year, Louis.”

He looks into my eyes and I am drowning again, the same way I always drown, the way I did all those years ago.

“Happy New Year, Lestat.”


End file.
